


没有正文的番外

by gzmm



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gzmm/pseuds/gzmm
Summary: 大概就是相互暗恋，勾引，然后然后搞上的故事。





	没有正文的番外

崔珉起喝醉了。

姜东昊坐在离他几个桌的距离却也清楚的看到他脸上的红晕。

笑的傻乎乎的，和女的还有男的笑成一团，这就是他。男的女的喜欢他，所有人都喜欢围在他身边。

到底有多好笑啊？

姜东昊撇了撇嘴。

一旁的宿友把胳膊搭在姜东昊肩膀上，“看什么呢？白虎哥！”

白虎是他游戏里的名字。一起打游戏旧了，也就这么叫了。

姜东昊一口喝掉杯里的水，“什么时候可以回去？”

“不行啊，这可是毕业聚会，以后可能没有什么机会再见了，你总得待在最后吧！”

行吧。

其实，这种聚会根本没有参与的必要。对自己来说毫无意义。现在都毕业了，工作才是重要的事情。

姜东昊拿到了比自己预期还要好的offer，几乎可以甩开班上一半的人。根本不需要参加这种无意义的社交活动。

但是和自己住了几年的宿友不同意，他们冲进宿舍，把人硬是拖了出来。

“哥，最后的聚会啊！”他们说，

“说不定也是最后一次见大家了，你就没什么想和大家说的话吗！还有还有那个谁！一直暗恋你那个！你就不想…”

“不想。”

“我有时真很怀疑你到底是不是正常的男的，这世界怎么会有男的对女孩子不感兴趣？”

“有啊。”另一个不怕死的说，“说不定他是……”

他们话没说完就被姜东昊踢了屁股。

当然最后还是被拖去了聚会。

这都不知道多少轮了。吃了唱，唱完了又来喝。

姜东昊不胜酒力自然不会碰酒。当然也没人敢劝他喝。所以几轮过后他仍然十分清醒。

不过傻逼宿友就是傻逼宿友。

“你到底在看啥呢！”

傻逼宿友明显喝醉了，大声嚷嚷着。

姜东昊被酒气熏得晕，狠狠把他推开

“臭死了醉鬼”

宿友顺着姜东昊的视线望过去，语气稍微有点儿迟疑，“哥……”

姜东昊没好气的道，“干嘛？”

“你不会……”他表情特别凝重，“对咱班文娱委员感兴趣吧？”

哈？

文娱委员是谁？  
是那个会跳舞会唱歌的女的？  
她叫什么来着…诶…她是哪一个来着？

姜东昊勃然大怒，觉得自己被嘲笑脸盲了。

“你是不是找打，我连她是哪一个都不知道”

宿友松口气，笑道，“没有就好，没有就好好。班上都在传她和咱班长在交往，好像有一段时间了，你可不要做第三者的事噢！”

姜东昊瞬间有种把酒瓶打在他头上的冲动。

脸迅速阴沉了下去。 

“我走了。”

“啊！可是还没喝完！”

是要喝死吗？！ 

 

姜东昊一个人走出了店。晚上的风吹到身上还是挺凉的。他打了个哆嗦。 

身后传来了脚步声，转头，以为是傻逼宿友，结果……

姜东昊愣住了。

出来的人是崔珉起。他们的小班长。

他跑来干什么？他和他那个小女朋友不是喝的正热乎吗？两人脸贴的快要亲上了，恶心到不行。

为什么他现在跑到来？难道是出来吐的？ 

姜东昊冷冷的说，

“如果你想吐麻烦离我远一点。”

可崔珉起就只是傻呆呆的站着。

姜东昊懒得说话，转身就走。 

谁知崔珉起突然扑上来拉住衣领。

“靠！”姜东昊脖子上的青筋都冒出来，回过头抢回他的领子，“你他妈想勒死谁啊？！”

“你要回去了吗？东昊？”醉醺醺的崔珉起紧紧抓着姜东昊的袖口。

 

“……”

姜东昊告诉自己不应该和酒鬼计较，但是还是狠狠拍了下他的脑袋。

“疼……”

崔珉起眼泪汪汪，却依然锲而不舍的问，“你要回家了吗？”

“是啊！”

声音大到吓了崔珉起了一跳，手松开紧拽的袖口，低下头不知道在想什么。就当姜东昊准备转身离开了，他忽然冒出来一句，

“我们以后是不是很难见面了？”

“……”

诶不是，毕业了啊，这很奇怪吗？大家都要为了生活各奔东西了，天南海北。

不见面又能怎样呢？

“怎么？你是想说不见面会想我吗？”

“为什么你宿友可以我就不行？”

“……哈？”

他这是在说什么啊？怎么扯到傻逼宿友了。 

崔珉起重新起抓住他的手臂，重复了一遍，“为什么他就可以？”

“你喝醉了就……”

崔珉起打断，

“我很不甘心！为什么？明明是我和你认识的更久吧！…可是为什么呢，为什么你只对他有好脸色？”

他到底想说什么啊？

姜东昊烦躁的想直接走人，但是不仅甩不开他的手，还被人扑上来紧紧地搂住了腰。

就在姜东昊准备用暴力解决问题的时候，被崔珉起一个抬头，充满了泪水的大眼睛止住了动作。

我靠，怎么哭了！ 

我可还没动手呢。

醉鬼真麻烦。

“你真的醉了。”

他还是第一次看见男的哭。有点不知所措。

姜东昊小心翼翼的把他头推离自己，他又软绵绵的贴回上来，眼泪还弄湿了自己衬衣。

他没办法了。

“你到底想干嘛？说清楚来，不然我真的揍你了。”

崔珉起停止了哭泣，脸好像还在衬衣上蹭了几下才扬起了头，仔仔细细的打量了自己抱住的人，快到姜东昊也没有看清他的动作，就把嘴唇贴到对方的嘴上。软乎乎又轻飘飘的哼哼，

“嗯……我想…我想和你…”

 

三十分钟后，姜东昊提着依然醉醺醺，依然黏在自己身上崔珉起到了自己家门口。

这个醉鬼脸上挂着傻兮兮的笑容。

刚在车上，姜东昊问他，

“你清醒了吗？”

他觉得这个打开车窗，长大嘴巴一直对着风“啊~”的人真的是脑子坏掉了。

准备把人带回家的自己也是。他真不是爱管闲事的人。

“我们去哪？”

崔珉起就像刚没哭过似得，从上车开始就莫名的兴奋了起来。 

“这是你的车吗！我们去哪！你的家吗！”

这人酒后反差也太大了吧？还是那个不敢和自己说话的小班长吗？

谁知到了家门口，他就蔫了。好像力气都在车上放完了。

姜东昊随意就把他丢在了沙发上。

真瘦。轻飘飘的一提就能提起来。

姜东昊转身去给自己倒了杯水，灌了自己一大口，回头差点把自己呛死。

他在干嘛？！

崔珉起好像很迫不及待，上衣已经脱掉了，正在和牛仔裤做斗争，嘴里还喃喃着什么。

我靠……

他真的好白啊。

嗯，而且真的好瘦，腰也细的好像自己两只手环住都有多。

回过神来，姜东昊的手已经还上去。

嗯，真的有多。

 

“嗯……”  
崔珉起好像被圈疼了，左右扭了扭，一直哼唧唧的叫着。

行吧，不给摸就不摸了。这样睡会着凉的，

姜东昊准备起身去给他找床被子，手就被人拽住了。

“你要去哪？”

崔珉起眼神清明了起来，话语清晰，还大声嚷嚷。

“我都脱了你要去哪？”

……

这是把他当成谁了？姜东昊莫名火大。

“我去给你拿被子！”

“拿什么被子我不害羞。”

？？？

“哈？”

崔珉起的回答是把自己的裤子脱了，然后把手伸向了姜东昊的裤子。

艹！

姜东昊大骂了一句，把崔珉起整个人扛起来。

开卧室门，把这家伙丢在床上。

“你知道这是哪吗？你知道我是谁吗”

崔珉起感觉到自己肌肤接触到了柔软床铺，开心的在床上滚了起来，

“啊，东昊的床”

边滚还边扯下自己的内裤。

浑圆的像白馒头的屁股撅了起来，朝着他晃了晃。

……

“明早起来，你可不要哭。”

 

————————————

姜东昊觉得自己大概是疯了。

他真的没想到他会有一天和小班长搞到了床上。

他不像自己身上都是肌肉块。哪里的肉都是白白软软，屁股还很翘，大概是身上肉最多的地方。

没错。  
他被抓着手感受到了。

“……不知道你知不知道，是这里”

崔珉起脸突然就红了，眼睛也湿润润的泛着光，抓着他的一根手指，进行着所谓的教学。胸前的两点和那里一样红艳。

姜东昊硬到快要爆炸了。忍不住舔了一口小红点。收到突然攻击立马挺翘了起来，湿润的和那里一模一样了。

“那你呢？”

姜东昊用一只手捏着他的后颈，直往自己身下按，

“你会舔吗？”

感觉崔珉起又要哭了。

他呜呜呜的挣扎了一会，然后，用颤抖的手把东西从包裹中释放出来，主动含进口中。

“东昊…”

闭上眼睛，开始用舌尖探索着。

还没等惊讶完崔珉起的主动，就被尖利的牙齿划疼了。

“嘶……”

“很疼吗！”

崔珉起立马吐出，担心的问道。手指来回摩擦确认着，还吹了吹气。

“还行”

姜东昊受不了吹出的丝丝凉气。没有刚才温热的口腔舒服。

“……那继续吗……”

崔珉起从自己的身下看上来，嘴唇粉嫩带着水光，姜东昊觉得自己又大了不少。

“继续。”

他故作镇定的看着自己被重新含入。动作比刚才轻柔了不少。这次能清楚的感受到湿软的小舌在滑来滑去。

比夏天的潮湿闷热，更能激起他的红潮和汗水。

原来被口是这么爽的事情。

“怎么，很有经验的样子”

姜东昊故意调侃着，摸了摸“辛勤”劳动的下巴

崔珉起张开眼睛，很生气的看向他。

“你敢说是的你就死定了。”

姜东昊觉得自己的更生气。  
问这个问题的自己和傻逼没啥两样了。

不再满足于慢悠悠的舔舐。他大力撞进更深处感受紧致。

崔珉起不适的挣扎了起来，起身狠狠地瞪了他一眼，

“东昊舒服了，那我呢？”

姜东昊一把把人推到在床上，动作粗暴的分开他两条长腿，往自己腰上拽。

崔珉起看他这架势明显有点怕了，他喘着气，两条腿微微发抖，逃避着想要直接进来的手指，

“…这样进不去的……要像刚刚那样”

“我知道啊！闭嘴给我好好舔。自己撩的自己承担啊”

姜东昊把手指伸进去崔珉起嘴里沾了不少唾液，急冲冲的就往里放，可那里一点也不去刚才被崔珉起自己搞的那样柔软好进，

“放松！”

崔珉起疼的浑身发抖，“姜东昊你个大傻逼，这样不行的！”

怎么又哭了！妈的做个爱要哭几次。

烦。 

姜东昊停下了动作，又不把手指拿出来。另一只手抚上了崔珉起的前端，

“那就先射一次”

“嗯啊”

崔珉起发出一声惊喘。白皙的皮肤很快就泛着粉红。

姜东昊强忍的欲望。他等不了这么久。加快了速度引出了更多身下人的呻吟，

“嗯啊，东昊……不”

溢出得生理泪水浸湿了崔珉起的脸庞，大口喘息着不停叫着东昊，东昊

“啧”

姜东昊开始移动自己指尖，碾压着不再抗拒的软肉，稍稍撑开就放入了第二只。

“啊，…嗯…”

一放进的第二根指节像电流一样传遍了崔珉起全身，累积到一定快乐的前端喷射出了白浊，零星的滴在了平坦的小腹和姜东昊的手。

“哦？这里是吗”

说着便毫不留情的按压了好几次。

“嗯……不要这样，啊啊”

崔珉起觉得自己现在就像是充满着快乐的容器，再多一点都会因为太超过而坏掉，

“不要了，不要了”

他哭喊着想往后退，离开指尖的碾压。

“去哪？”

姜东昊拉住他的腿，架在自己的肩膀上，

“这就受不了了？我还没进去呢”

“呜……那就快点进来快点结束！”

之后的事情简直是一片混乱。已经射了一次的人软的要命，根本没有拒绝的力气，随便碰碰就敏感的发抖。

“我要进去了。”姜东昊有点气息不稳，把等待已久的家伙抵在入口处。

崔珉起的声音又虚弱又粘腻，随便哼哼的声音都甜腻又勾人。想起什么似的张开了双臂，

“东昊，抱抱我呢”

“……好”

入口又湿又软，里面更是盛情邀请着，圈绞入侵的巨物。

崩断了姜东昊最后一丝理智。他把崔珉起整个从床上抱了起来。姿势的移动摩擦到快乐的地方，崔珉起眼泪掉的更凶了，

“呜…啊…东昊，嗯啊”

“疼吗，忍一忍，现在出不去了。”

再怎么暴躁的人现在也心生爱怜。他也不好受，里面真的太紧了。可怀里的人哭的太凶，他真的不敢动。

“……不，不是……”

崔珉起觉得自己的好像又立了起来，正抵在姜东昊的腹肌上。他羞耻地带着哭腔说些，

“是…太舒服了…啊…东昊快动一下，啊！”

早说啊！

姜东昊开始大开大合的挺进，撞击。用力抽送着回应着热情的款待。

他感觉到自己的腹部被什么戳着。是崔珉起又挺立起来的小家伙。

“…啊啊…我，我又…想射…东昊，帮我”

“不”

姜东昊同时抓住他想自己舒缓的手，举起双臂，把人抱得紧紧的。

“自己也不可以！”

崔珉起捂住嘴唇，尖叫了一声。直冲上脑的快感快让人神智都模糊。 他能感觉到自己一直无意识的迎合着一次次的顶入，因为他知道，顶端能一次次的碰到舒服到令人昏厥的地方。

“这么舒服吗？”

崔珉起无意识的一直挠姜东昊的后背，耳朵被带着湿气的言语撩拨，电流直往下窜。

他又射了。

同时下身吸得更紧，更用力。

艹

姜东昊觉得自己也快了。他用力抽送着，崔珉起就一边哭一边射。面颊比醉酒后还要红，眼睛半眯着，指甲陷入肩膀，

“好舒服…真的不要…啊…慢一点……”

“慢不了。”

姜东昊喉结不自觉的上下移动着，同时咬上了崔珉起的肩膀。

“啊！”

还没平复这场的快乐又被送到更激烈的极乐。自己被填的慢慢的。

是东昊的

“亲我一下，东昊……”

姜东昊吻了上去。留下来用力的啃咬的痕迹。

“我还想要……”

“今晚你别想睡了！”

……

第二天一早。姜东昊先醒的。

一片狼藉的床铺，干涸的体液和气味清楚的告诉了他昨晚发生了什么。

崔珉起光裸着身体，脑袋埋在自己的胸口，他最后可能是昏过去了。

不过因为姜东昊起身的动作太大，大概是感到冷了，嘴里一边喃喃着什么，一边蜷缩着往热源地方靠。

崔珉起肩上有自己的齿痕，屁股上也有自己的手指印。

妈的，好像又要硬了。

 

姜东昊睡意全无，索性爬起来打算穿衣服。

然而被抓住了手。

崔珉起也醒了。

 

姜东昊不知道他酒醒了没有。

 

昨晚最后一次，崔珉起什么都射不出来了，最后一边哭一边发着抖，然后又被强行摁着射了一屁股。

把人带入浴室，草草的清理了一下。

崔珉起眼睛完全没有聚焦，双腿软的根本不能站立，靠着墙和姜东昊才能勉强立起。最后被弄干净了，又拉回床上。

 

 

崔珉起慢慢的坐起身体，静静地看着姜东昊。

他脸上的表情十分平静。

“清醒了吗？昨天晚上发生了什么还记得吗”

姜东昊其实拿不准他的反应。

毕竟他自己也还没适应过来。

崔珉起低下了头，答非所问，

“我好像喝醉了。”

“是啊。”

姜东昊说，

“你真是醉到不清，抛下了自己的女朋友，缠着我不放跟我一起回了家，还顺便来了好几发，用后面的那种。”

姜东昊戳了戳他微肿的后面，恶劣的笑着。

崔珉起脸上露出微微惊讶的表情，似乎没想到他会说这种话，好半天，他才小声说，

“你在说什么啊，我没有女朋友。”

啊？

姜东昊皱眉。

“那个什么文娱委员不是你女朋友？”

“…我们只是好朋友…”

 

傻逼宿友的立马就会死在我手下。

姜东昊脸僵硬着，撇撇嘴道，

“哦。”

崔珉起默默拉起被单，遮住自己的身体。大概觉得气氛很尴尬，低着头，不再说一句话。

空气中还弥漫着情欲的味道，整个房间安静的只能听到两人的呼吸声。

这时候，崔珉起动了。

他爬到我身边，抬起头看向姜东昊，轻轻的说，

“我是…第一个…和你做这种…的……男孩子吗？”

“……啊？”

什么？

“东昊……”

崔珉起凑上来，他的嘴唇离得很近很近。都能感受他呼出的热气喷洒在颈间。他伸手搂住姜东昊的脖子，喃喃的道，

“东昊只会对我这样吧？”

“是啊。”

其实不只是男孩子。无论什么他都是第一个。

崔珉起突然笑了。

“东昊也是我的第一次呢。真好”

好什么？姜东昊挑眉。

“我们还可以有下一次吗？”

崔珉起开心的笑着缠住姜东昊的手臂。

“只要你受得住，现在就可以给你下一次。”

姜东昊把人摁回了床上。


End file.
